1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small-size and thin-type resin-sealed semiconductor device including terminal members, and a layered and resin-sealed semiconductor device having a structure in which such semiconductor devices are layered.
2. Background Art
In recent years, for miniaturization of the electronic equipment, packaging of a semiconductor part into the electronic equipment with higher density has been required. With such a trend, miniaturization and thinning of the semiconductor part has progressed. Therefore, there is a need for a package including the resin-sealed semiconductor device that can be further thinned at a low cost.
Under such conditions, the resin-sealed semiconductor device, as described in JP11-307675A, having a structure in which both of upper and bottom faces of each connecting lead are exposed, and the resin-sealed semiconductor device, as described in JP11-260989A, having external terminals each formed by exposing a part of the connecting lead, have been proposed as ones corresponding to this thinning trend.
Meanwhile, development of forming a system LSI into one chip has intensively progressed. However, this approach is based on two-dimensional deployment of wirings, thus limiting an attempt to achieve higher-speed manufacturing by shortening each wiring. Under present conditions, this approach tends to increase the cost and time for development. More recently, in place of such an approach, it has been attempted to achieve the system LSI, by using a package, in which semiconductor elements are layered in three-dimensional directions. This package is also referred to as a system package.
In JP11-307675A, the layered and resin-sealed semiconductor device having the so-called stacked structure is also described. In this system, the resin sealed semiconductor devices also described in this patent document are layered, with both top and bottom faces of each connecting lead being exposed for electrical connection. However, the resin-sealed semiconductor device described in this patent document includes a die pad, thus making it difficult to achieve a sufficiently thinned form as currently needed.
On the other hand, the resin-sealed semiconductor device described in JP11-260989A cannot have such a stacked structure as described above.
In addition, another packaged form, in which the semiconductor elements (or chips) are layered, is described in JP2002-33434A. However, this system may tend to decrease the degree of freedom in the structure, limiting applicability for a general purpose.                Patent Document 1: JP11-307675A        Patent Document 2: JP11-260989A        Patent Document 3: JP2002-33434A        
As described above, in recent years, the miniaturization and thinning of the semiconductor part has progressed, and now there is a need for the package that can achieve further thinning of such a part at a low cost. Additionally, in order to construct the system package by using the so-called stacked structure in which a plurality of resin-sealed semiconductor devices are layered one on another, it is necessary to make each resin-sealed semiconductor device into a further thinned form.